Live to kill
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: Desde entonces se preguntaba por qué Nero había decidido desviar el arma hasta que la bala rozara en su brazo. Por qué perdonarle la vida si lo único que había querido era que terminara con todo eso, si acabar con su familia no había hecho nada más que apaciguar la ira. Si al final seguía tan estancado como en un principio.


Disclaimer: 91 days no me pertenece.

El título completo es _Vivir para matar, matar para morir_ , pero no quería que quedara tan largo así que _matar para morir_ puede ser tomado como un subtitulo o algo así. También en inglés se me hacía más bonito, por eso lo dejé así.

Espero, también, no haber cometido demasiado OoC. No prometo que éste Angelo se tal cual en la serie, porque en ella sólo nos muestra más básicamente lo relacionado a su familia, lo que está dispuesto a hacer por ella y... el aparente poco interés que tiene por la vida propia y ajena desde lo de su familia. Desde aquí es como creo que sería luego —como me gustaría que fuera también— y mi percepción del personaje.

¡Dios! No saben cuánto esperaba para que pusieran por fin a 91 days en la lista. Revisaba casi a diario, después de todo desde que terminé de verla me emocionaba la idea de escribir algo sobre Angelo. Es mi corrompido favorito(?).

* * *

Live to kill

—matar para morir—

[...]

* * *

Después, seguir con su vida no había tenido sentido. Se preguntaba qué era lo que podía hacer, siendo en parte buscado y con la sangre de la mafia en sus manos.

Sus ojos, escondidos en la sombra de su boina seguían siendo tan brillantes y amarillentos como antes, sólo que cargados de incertidumbre, preguntas sin respuesta.

Sin embargo, la respuesta a una de esas tantas preguntas le llegó. Casi de inmediato, como si fuera por gracia divina que en realidad creía muy alejada de él. Pero era divertido pensar que algo así tuviera que ver con Dios.

—Avilio Bruno.

Miró de reojo a la mujer de cabellos oscuros que se sentó a su lado. Una sonrisa encantadora cruzaba sus labios pintados de un rosa casi inocente. Su rostro era redondo y su nariz parecía un tobogán. El blanco de su piel era exagerado, le daba un aire de muchacha con piel perfecta admirable. No parecía alguien que frecuentara un lugar como ese, sin embargo lo que sus ojos decían era que sería un crimen fiarse de su bonita apariencia.

—Es un gusto conocerlo, se ha oído hablar mucho de usted —el tono de su voz, de toda una mujer madura y con intenciones ocultas, llamó su atención—. Puede llamarme Anthea.

—No lo necesito, no voy a _llamarla_. Ni ahora ni nunca, váyase ahora que puede.

—Que descortés…

—No estoy interesado en parecer un caballero —entrecerró los ojos.

—Tampoco es lo que esperaba —le miró fijamente.

Alargó la mano hasta que pudo rozar sus dedos, que estaban sobre su vaso. Se lo quitó al tiempo que se inclinaba un poco hacia él y bebió del licor ajeno cerca de su rostro.

—Hay un hombre que quiere conocerlo. Le verá en la madrugada.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?

—Amistad —sonrió—. Igual que yo.

Ella le besó dejando el vaso sobre la superficie del mesón ébano. Le miró fijamente mientras adentraba con sensualidad su lengua, Avilio se la mantenía insistente. La mujer alzó su mano para sentir el camino de su mandíbula y segundos más tarde él la tomó para alejarse luego, dejando una brecha realmente pequeña entre ellos.

La indiferencia en sus ojos seguía presente, y el interés de Anthea crecía. No se molestaba en ocultarlo.

—Sería para mí realmente placentero ser su mejor amiga.

—Espero que el hombre del que me habló no me diga lo mismo. No me gustaría romperle el corazón… —murmuró con aspereza y clara burla.

—Oh, con él más bien será un favor y… No aceptará un no por respuesta —declaró, logrando que Avilio se hiciera una idea—. Yo sí seré su verdadera amiga, de esas de las que no piden nada a cambio.

Avilio se dejó besar por segunda vez. Intentaba descifrar qué era lo que ella deseaba de él, o por qué parecía tan interesada. También por qué quería que se acostara con ella, al parecer sin ningún pago de por medio. Cuando no pudo lograr nada y ella achinó levemente los ojos como si riera, supo que no iba a poder saberlo nunca si no hacía lo que ella quería.

Finalmente se enderezó y esta vez fue él quien la hizo inclinarse hacia atrás, besándola con impaciencia por saber qué se traía entre manos, con uno de sus brazos en su cintura y las miradas del cantinero y otros cuantos clientes sobre ellos.

[I]

—¿Me dirá ahora qué es lo que quiere? —inquirió sin apartar la mirada del techo.

—Es _Anthea_ , no _usted_.

Avilio la sintió moverse y pegarse a su cuerpo. Acarició con delicadeza su antebrazo, del cual se abrazó. Miró de reojo hacia abajo cuando una de sus piernas rodeó la suya y sintió el calor ligeramente húmedo de su intimidad. Movió la cabeza a la derecha para dirigirle la mirada, directamente a los ojos. Eran de un lila pálido, casi inhumano, frío, y brillaban como un accesorio más en la imagen divina de aquella mujer.

—Me dirá qué es lo que quiere de mí, si no lo hace se arrepentirá de haberse acercado a mí.

Sus filosas palabras no la perturbaron, tampoco sus ojos de asesino. Ella sonrió y Avilio supo que no iba a matarla. Todo en ella le prometía algo que desconocía, que por algún motivo estaba ansioso por saber, y si decidía ahorcarla o atravesar su hígado no lo sabría jamás.

Además hace tiempo no sentía esa curiosidad tan genuina que solía tener de pequeño.

El recuerdo de su infancia le hizo estremecer, asesinar a quienes habían acabado a su familia no arreglaba más que su ira y rencor. Solo eso.

El cabello de Antha, tan oscuro, cayó sobre sus hombros y parte de su rostro cuando, con movimientos elegantes y precisos, se rozó contra su cuerpo para sentarse sobre él.

Avilio no recordaba haberse acostado nunca con alguien, tan concentrado en su familia muerta, los recuerdos de ellos y en su miserable vida de acciones repetitivas y constantes. Luego la carta, luego la muerte y la sangre ajena que borboteaba desde sus muñecas. Y si alguna vez lo había hecho, le había importado tan poco que hasta había olvidado hacerlo, excepto cómo. Podía ser alguien metódico pero no olvidaba el instinto.

Anthea se inclinó sobre él después de coger las manos de él y ponerlas en su trasero.

—Yo seré quien le ayude a cumplir con el favor.

—¿Por eso quiso acostarse conmigo? —frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—Confianza. Estoy segura de que en algún momento pensó que tendría alguna intención escondida, y hay algunas mujeres que seducen a sus víctimas para luego rebanarles el cuello, metafóricamente. La gran mayoría se limita a atravesar sus corazones como unas novatas… Así que quería que viera que mis intenciones no eran hacerle daño —se irguió, todavía sobre él—. Desde ahora me toca demostrarle que no voy a traicionarle de alguna otra manera.

—¿Cómo sé que no decidirá rebanar mi cuello en un rato y que no está intentando engañarme…?

—Tendrá que creerme por ahora. Además, yo confiaré ciegamente que no será usted quien me traicione a mí —entrecerró los ojos, volviendo a inclinarse sobre él.

Apoyó sus antebrazos cerca de sus hombros y sus dedos acariciaron los cabellos tras su oreja. Avilio la sintió moverse sobre él, rozando su miembro con su trasero.

—¿Me demostrará ahora que estaba equivocado al decir que esperaba para matarme? —volvió a preguntar.

Ella rió y dejó besos cerca de sus labios y mejilla sin dejar de mover sus caderas.

—No. Es que eres mi tipo.

Avilio dejó que se apretara contra él y se acercó unos centímetros para besarla. Ella aceptó sin miramientos. Sonrió internamente al notar que tenía un gusto por ser besado mientras le miraban, al menos al principio.

Lo comprendía, para ella era verdaderamente excitante sentir sus labios a la vez que su penetrante mirada ámbar la observaba.

[II]

—Da igual lo que digas, incluso qué tan grosero seas. Mientras aceptes estará satisfecho —comentó con una mano colgando de su brazo.

Avilio no se alejó ni un poco, pero si bufó levemente. Ni siquiera tenía reales deseos de saber qué es lo que el otro quería de él, aunque era capaz de hacerse una idea y estaba seguro de que no quería aceptar. Encima que el sonido de unas gotas de agua cayendo insistentemente al suelo del callejón le ponía un poco nervioso. Odiaba los sonidos repetitivos y constantes.

—¡Avilio Bruno! —una voz grave lo llamó por el nombre que se había inventado, haciendo que se preguntase si realmente lo conocían como Avilio Bruno, el que traicionó a los grandes de la mafia desde dentro, o si había alguno que lo reconociera como Angelo Lagusa, el mocoso que regresó para vengar a su familia— Es un placer contar con su presencia esta noche.

Cuando Anthea lo detuvo del brazo a una distancia prudente, el hombre ya se venía acercando hacia ellos.

—No puedo decir lo mismo, ni siquiera sé quién eres.

—Oh, eso se arregla fácilmente. Puede llamarme Manolo —dijo antes de voltearse hacia Anthea—. Es un gusto tenerla también por aquí...

A ella tampoco parecía agradarle mucho la voz extrovertida del tal Manolo, pero seguía siendo bastante cortés.

—Nos haría un favor si me dijera de una vez qué es lo que quiere —murmuró con aspereza.

Él carraspeó bajo la mirada de Avilio, aunque no sintiéndose amenazado para nada. De alguna forma parecía hasta satisfecho, logrando confundirlo considerablemente.

—A pesar de que no me gusta aceptarlo, necesito de su ayuda para seguir con mi negocio. Usted acabó con gran parte de las más poderosas familias, pero eso no significa que lo haya hecho con todas. Verá usted, la familia Verttineli supone un gran incordio para nosotros, dado que con ellos flanqueando parte de la frontera se le hace imposible a mis hombres pasar la mercancía...

—¿Y qué pinto yo en todo eso?

Manolo detuvo su palabrería por un momento.

—Estrategia, un plan. Infiltración, como quiera llamarlo —respondió.

—Lo siento, si hice tal cosa con los Vanetti fue personal, no negocio.

Anthea le advirtió con la mirada, sin embargo él se volteó, zafándose del agarre de sus manos. Iba a irse con o sin su compañía.

—Según tengo entendido, señor Lagusa... —arrastró las palabras al mencionar su apellido— Es usted perseguido, y a pesar de que nadie ha logrado seguirle el rastro hasta aquí, hay miembros de la Vanetti y asociados todavía en pie. Ellos no descansarán hasta encontrarle y le aseguro que lo harán, mientras siga aquí...

Avilio no se detuvo, en realidad lo que menos le importaba era morir. No comprendía por qué Nero había decidido desviar el arma hasta que la bala rozara en su brazo. No comprendía por qué perdonarle la vida si lo único que había querido era que terminara con todo eso. Si acabar con su familia no había hecho nada más que apaciguar la ira, si al final seguía tan estancado como en un principio.

—Si usted ayuda a éste humilde emprendedor, podría devolverle el favor ayudándolo a largarse de este lugar en cuanto termine su trabajo.

Esta vez sí se detuvo.

—Creo que no entiende que no tengo inconveniente en morir.

—Si así fuera ya no estaría aquí, ¿verdad, querida Anthea?

Él se acercó a la mujer con una sonrisa, ella asintió, mintiendo descaradamente. No estaba de acuerdo con Manolo, en realidad.

—O si no, piense que ayudarme podría llevarlo a una muerte segura. ¿No cree que es mejor buscarla en vez de esperar sentado por ella? —intentó convencerlo.

Avilio se volteó segundos más tarde, mirando a Anthea de paso, hasta que sus ojos dieron con los del hombre.

Si aceptaba podía morir en medio de todo, si se negaba, no dudaba en que moriría en medio de ese callejón. Frente a ellos se encontraban unos quince hombres, dispuestos a tirar en cuando Manolo les diera la orden. Volvió a mirar a Anthea antes de suspirar para sí, luego terminó de darse la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos. Una vez al frente extendió su mano, sin dejar de mirar a Manolo con desconfianza y frivolidad.

—La inteligencia es una de sus virtudes —comentó sonriente al tiempo que le estrechaba la mano.


End file.
